This invention relates to improvements and infant and baby accessories and, particularly, to an improved portable infant mattress device which may be used as a changing table, as a bed or the like.
Traveling with small children or infants often entails carrying a wide variety of paraphernalia for the child's needs. This is the case particularly with infants where it is desirable to have a comfortable surface on which the baby's diapers may be changed as well as other related equipment which often is carried in separate bags, at some inconvenience. It is among the general objects of the invention to provide an improved mattress-like device which may be folded to a compact configuration and which is ideally suited for travel as well as in situations where storage space is at a premium and it is desirable to have a compactable device.
In brief, the invention includes a pair of mattress sections which are hinged to each other so that they may be folded between a compact, portable or an opened, flat configuration. The mattress sections include relatively rigid side boards which are hinged to the mattress sections and which can be folded to an upright configuration which, when the mattress is opened, serves to define a pair of parallel safety side rails. The outwardly facing sides of the mattress sections include means defining enlarged pockets in which various child-related articles and accessories may be conveniently carried. The top of the mattress surface (when opened to its flat configuration) is defined by a detachable top sheet which may be rubberized or otherwise made waaterproof. Ties are provided to secure the folded-up mattress sections in their portable, compact configuration which also enables the device to be carried in a suitcase-like manner.
It is among the objects of the invention to provide an improved portable child's mattress and accessory carrier.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device of the type described having integral rigid side boards which do not interfere with the compact and portable nature of the device.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device of the type described having pockets in which child-related accessories and paraphernalia may be carried conveniently.